Conventional computer devices typically include a network interface capable of communicating with a WiFi network. For example, according to current technology, to learn of WiFi access points in a region, a computer device transmits a wireless query signal in a region. In response to the wireless signal, any of one or more WiFi network access points in the region respond with information indicating their identities. Accordingly, via the response information from the access points, the operator of the computer device can identify which, if any, WiFi networks are available in a region.
WiFi networks can be openly accessible to any communication device or, alternatively, accessible only by a certain group of subscribers. To access a private WiFi network, a user may be authenticated to verify that the user should be given access to the WiFi network.
One way to authenticate a WiFi user is to request the user to provide a valid password prior to providing the user access to the resources in the WiFi network. For example, a WiFi access point can be configured to challenge a user each time they attempt to use the WiFi network. In response to a challenge, the user provides a password and username. If the password is correct for the username, a user may be provided access to the WiFi network. If the password is incorrect, the user may be denied access to the WiFi network.
Another conventional way of preventing improper use of a WiFi network is use of encryption in which both a client network device and a WiFi access point (e.g., wireless router) encrypt wirelessly transmitted data. In such an instance, a user programs the WiFi access point with one or more appropriate encryption keys. The user also programs each communication device with one or more appropriate encryption keys.